vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Teruki Hanazawa
|-|Pre-7th Division Arc= |-|Post-Seventh Divison Arc= Summary Teruki Hanazawa is a former antagonist and current ally of Mob. He used to be an arrogant and proud esper who believed he was the star protagonist of his life. This mainly stems from his belief that only he had the power of an esper to make his life easier. But his encounter with Mob did not just change his beliefs but also his hairstyle. After his defeat at the hands of Mob and having his head shaved, he's chosen to follow Mob's way of life concerning psychic ability. Even to this day, he has a more heroic side to him as he chooses to help out others and even assist Mob in his problems, especially against Scar. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | High 8-C Name: Hanazawa Teruki, Teru Origin: Mob Psycho 100 Gender: Male Age: 14 Classification: Esper, Human, Black Vinegar Middle School Student Powers and Abilities: |-|Pre-7th Division Arc= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Telekinesis, Psychic Energy Projection, Aura, Forcefield Creation, Levitation, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense spirits and psychic auras), Non-Physical Interaction, Regeneration Negation (Up to High) of Spirits through exorcism (Nearly exorcised Dimple, who could come back from being reduced to raw energy and lone molecules), Power Mimicry (Has consistently replicated the abilities of Espers he fights after a short period of time observing them), Resistance to Possession and Mind Manipulation (All Espers naturally resist being possessed and mentally influenced. Could resist influence from Psycho Helmet, although succumbed to it after extended exposure) |-|Post-7th Division Arc= All previous abilities to an enhanced degree, Fire Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Duplication, and Chi Manipulation Attack Potency: Small Building level (Defeated Terada on two occasions, who could splinter two trees on top of Mob. Sent Mob through four walls at his school. Repeatedly displaces and cracks the ground underneath himself. Trapped Miyagawa in his own flames, which could fill the entire hallway he was in) | Large Building level (Produced this explosion. Fought with and harmed Ryo Shimazaki, who could solo most of Claw's 7th Divison; including its more powerful members) Speed: Subsonic (Casually accelerated to 60 km/h. Could move faster than the eyes of the Body Improvement Club could see. Blitzes Ritsu prior to him gaining control of his powers) | Subsonic+ '(Eventually began to react to and catch Ryo's attacks, who was capable of ducking bullets) 'Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Replicated Terada's air whips, which could uproot and toss around trees) | Class 25 (Lifted ten cars) Striking Strength: Small Building Class (Can enhance his physical strikes with psychic energy) | Large Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Blocked Miyagawa's pyrokinetic attacks, as well as an attack from Ishiguro with help from Mob. Blocked attacks from Terada) | Large Building level (Takes a number of hits from Base Mob. Takes an extended beating from Ryo and still manages to fight back, despite him being well above the top-tiers of Claw's Seventh Division. Survived this attack as well as this attack from ???% Mob, although he was heavily injured) Stamina: High. Went all-out against Mob for an extended period of time, destroying large portions of the school before tiring himself out. | Superhuman. Fought with members of Claw for nearly a day with only limited rest inbetween, repeatedly taking beatdowns from Ryo on multiple occasions Range: Dozens of meters. Utilized Terada's air whips, which have an effective range of 60 meters. Send Mob flying and levitated cars away a comparable distance with telekinesis Standard Equipment: Has a tie which he can channel psychic energy into | None Notable Intelligence: Gifted. Consistently adapts to and replicates the techniques of other espers after viewing them once or twice, and greatly develops his skills as an esper throughout the series. Weaknesses: Arrogant and emotionally unstable, especially when facing an opponent far stronger than himself | Clones created with the Ethereal Bodies Teqnique are weaker than the original Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Esper Abilities: Teruki is a notably powerful esper, who has standard abilities akin to Mob, with the power to move objects and people through telekinesis, interact with and exorcise intangible and invisible spirits, as well as form barriers and enhance his physical capabilities through psychic energy. However, unlike other espers, he is able to swiftly learn from and develop identical psychic techniques as his opponents once he has observed them, knack he utilized in order to take out various antagonists in the series. Teru Telekinesis.gif|Telekinesis Teru Tie Sword.gif|Tie Sword AIr Whips.gif|Air Whips Pyrokinesis.gif|Pyrokinesis mob-psycho-100-5431627.jpg|Ethereal Bodies E001.jpg|Super Qigong Telekinetic Explosion.gif|Telekinetic Explosion Multi-Layer Barrier.gif|Multi-Layer Barrier **'Telekinesis:' Teru has shown a mastery of this basic psychic power, allowing him to move objects and even people with his mind. In the World Domination Arc, his Telekinesis was potent enough to lift over nine cars. Using this power on himself enables him to move at incredible speeds and increase the power of his physical attacks. **'Tie Sword:' Teru can channel psychic energy into his school uniform's tie to make it act like a bladed weapon. It can even release bursts of psychic energy when swung towards opponents. **'Air Whips:' A technique that he replicated from Terada. It allows him to form two elongated whips out of psychic energy, which can be used to wrap around and grapple enemies. It has a notable long range of 60 meters, allowing him to use it for stealth attacks. ** Pyrokinesis: A technique replicated from Miyagawa. It allows him to produce and control fire in an area around himself, using it to cloak himself in flame in order to deter Shimazaki while fighting him. ** Ethereal Bodies Technique: A technique replicated from Muraki. It allows him to create astral clones of himself, which while they can combat other espers, are notably weaker than himself. Typically used to dupe enemies. ** Super Qigong: A technique replicated from Takeuchi. It allows him to project qi (or chi) from his body in the form of energy-based attacks. **'Telekinetic Blast/Explosion:' A technique replicated from a lackey of Claw. It allows him to spontaneously generate explosions in a desired locations. ** Multi-Layer Barrier: A technique Teru developed himself. He forms a three-layered barrier around himself, which would have supposedly allowed him to stall attacks from Ryo should he have no teleported within them. Key: Pre-7th Division Arc | Post-7th Division Arc Others Notable Victories: Allip (Dungeons and Dragons) Allip's Profile (Note: 9-A versions of both were used. Speed was Equalized) Arlo (UnOrdinary) Arlo's Profile (Note: 9-A Teru was used) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Narcissists Category:Reformed Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Aura Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Chi Users Category:Teenagers Category:Mob Psycho 100 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8